vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Deal with the Traitors
Objective *Speak with Low Constable Tiprey. Firo wishes that the Low Constable be informed that there are traitors in the Neamsog Bunker. Those accused of treason were arguably coerced and lead to simply considering it. Tiprey neds to hear something. Decide what to tell him. Locations Rewards *Statement: Many Meanings Starting Dialogue Firou says, "Being so far from Mekalia, it seemed all to likely that eventlually, some of those appointed here would crack. Not every citizen is cut from the same crystal, I'm afraid. Being out in the open sky and away from the influence of our benevolent Unkderking cannot be good for any gnome's being. We knew the danger. So I was desinganted by my fellow at I-$ ti come here and watch out for potential traitors." "And it looks like we have two! Wold you be so kind as to inform the Low Constable?" Additional Dialogue They Were Coerced... *Low Constable Tiprey Octunoc You say, "Low Constable Tiprey, I need to speak with you." "Oh?" he asks. "What do you need?" "There is an I-4 officer here in town," you say, "Firou Tgnae". He straightens and looks a little nervous. "Three is?" he asks. Clearing his throat, he says, " I hope nothing serious." You say, "it is the concern of the I-4 that being so far from Mekalia, this is a prefect breeding ground for sedition." "I see," he says. "Certainly there don't think I...?" "No," you say, shannking your head. "They were more concerned with those beneath you." "Has anyone been identified?" he asks. "Well," you say, "through a series of set ups, two gnomes ended up seeming keen to the idea of independence... Iradun Earp and Constabl eMxyleth." "Really?" he asks. "Iradun is a traitor?" "Not exactly," you say. "Neither she nor Mxyleth have committed any treachery. Nor did they necessarily seem to have treacherous thoughts." "They were incited to them," you say. "Encouraged, by a ruse of the agent's." "Uh-huh," says Low Constable Tiprey, frowning. "But they were still able to be swayed?" "it is my belief that they would not act without someone guiding them that way, though," you say, "as neither had any inclinations toward it before..." "I see, " says Tiprey. "Will, I will take that into consideration as I decide what is to be done with them." You Have Traitors *Low Constable Tiprey Octunoc You say, "low constable, do you have a moment to speak with me?" "Certainly!" says Tiprey. "What is that you need?" "I came to tell you some unfortunate news," you say. Tiprey looks concerned and says, "Oh? What's that?" You say, " I am afraid that you have traitors in your midst." "Traitors?" demands the Low Constable. "What do you mean?" You breathe in deeply and say, "Firou Tgnae, an apparent I-4 officer, had me root out traitors." "I interviewed gnomes here at the bunker," you say, "to find out if they were discontent." "And then proposed to those who were discontent than the bunker break away from Mekalia," you say. "Go independent." Low Constable Tiprey frowns and says, "And some of them agreed?" You nod and say, "they were eager to rebel. I am sorry to say that it dien't take much convincing." Tiprey nods and asks, "And who are these offenders?" "Constable Mxyleth and Iradun Earp," you say. "Iradun?" he asks, "My assistant? Oh my..." You nod and say, "She was eager to have control of the bunker's affairs without Mekalia's interference." Low Constable Tiprey Octunoc frowns deeply and says, "Well, I will see to this immediately!" Concluding Dialogue Firou says, "I-4 agents are ready to emerge from the landscape and take away these malcontents if Tiprey is not prepared to do what needs to be done." Firou says, "Some time in the Deepdark will realign their sense of loyalty to the Underking." Detailed Information Go talk to Low Constable Tiprey Octunoc. He's in a small office leading to the tunnels between the two bunkers. You can chose which story to tell him. Low Constable Tiprey Octunoc *location: in Qa Riverbank * :7 *50 Soldier Soldier's Scrutiny.JPG Worldly proof.JPG Astute reasoning.JPG A friend indeed.JPG